Bastion of Sanity
by psycochick32
Summary: Trini takes a time-out after the stress of helping Kim plan her wedding. Luckily, she always has a place to relax.  For Lady Griddlebone, companion to "I Turn To You"  One-Shot, Complete


Bastion of Sanity

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lady Griddlebone, you have been nothing but awesome to me while I've been a thunderstorm of rage and drama and angst. You deserve a bit of love

You will never know how much I appreciate you not just telling me to "Go. Away." As you have every right to do, LOL

**A/N2:** This is a companion piece to "I Turn To You"

* * *

><p>Trini Kwan let out a muffled shriek of irritation, slamming the door and leaning against it as though to ward off anything that might want to come inside.<p>

This was her _safe place_ and nobody was going to take that away!

Kat's voice, accented by the clings and clangs of dinner being made, drifted from the kitchen to the hallway. "Lock the door, love, and come here. I take it things were a mess today?"

Trini followed the scent of vegetable soup willingly, and quickly found herself clutching her blonde girlfriend as though her very life – no, her _sanity_ – depended on it. "Remind me why Kim agreed to marry Tommy, again?"

Kat let out a little giggle. "I think it was the ring. And the hair, since he promised to grow it out again for her. Oh, and the sex. That man is sinfully good in bed."

Trini's nose wrinkled at the thought. It wasn't that Tommy wasn't good-looking, or well-built. He was just… _Tommy_. And that was a weird, unnecessary thought. Knowing her girlfriend had slept with the guy was disturbing on an atomic level. "I didn't need to hear that."

"Sorry," she responded with a kiss on the cheek. "Kettle's on the back-burner; go make yourself some tea and tell me how it went."

The former Yellow Ranger bustled around the kitchen, making sure everything was just so before settling into one of the bar seats. She steepled her fingers. "She's making me wear pink. I _hate_ pink!"

"_I_ like pink," Katherine pointed out. Her voice dropped an octave, "And I most certainly like the thought of _you_ in pink!"

Trini looked disgruntled. "I'm her maid of honor. Shouldn't I be able to wear yellow?"

"Not if it doesn't go with the color scheme," Kat pointed out sensibly. The look on her girlfriend's face, though, suggested… "She doesn't have a color scheme yet, does she?"

"She thinks pink and white would be too common. And too princess-y."

"But… she loves being princess-y."

"I think she's driving me insane on purpose."

Kat smiled. "So you guys were dress-shopping… did Kim find her dress?" Trini shook her head. "Why doesn't she just design it herself?" Trini's face spoke louder than words. "Ah, right. We are talking about Kim, here. Real-world logic need not apply."

"You said it, not me. So then there were the caterers."

"You left room for dinner, right?"

"With no help from her!" Trini tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling as though it had all the answers to corralling a Hart-Oliver wedding of epic proportions. "We must have eaten a million pounds worth of food and cake. And she narrowed the list… to five."

"Five? That's… still a lot of decision-making." Kat smiled a bit wickedly. "I suppose you'll have to go help her narrow those down, too."

Trini glared, not appreciating her amusement one bit. "Why don't you have to come?"

"Because I was smart enough to get a job with specific set hours."

"Stupid web-based business. I should have known better!"

Kat gave the stew a final stir and covered it, turning down the heat and letting it sit. With a smile, she pulled up another barstool and sat next to Trini. "So, still no on the dress. And the caterers. What about the cake?"

Trini raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing? Okay, did you guys get anything done today?"

"I may have informed her that she needs to learn how to make choices. And to pick a dress before I pick one out for her."

"How is this all going to come together in six months?"

Trini's face darkened. "This _will_ happen in six months, even if I have to physically force Kim into a dress and down the aisle. I am _not_ putting up with this for any longer than that." Her lips quirked into a blissful smile almost too quickly to see. "And then… we will have three entirely Kim-and-Tommy-free weeks!"

Kat giggled. "Did you give Kim the rules?"

"She laughed so hard she almost choked." Trini smiled as she ticked them off on her fingers. "No going evil, or any other Ranger-type ailments. In fact, no Rangering at all, all day. Tommy and the rest of the wedding party – that includes Jason – is not allowed to fight."

"You forgot the communicator one."

"Oh! No, I told her that one, too. Billy plans on having his back up locator in his hotel room. Oh, and Zack's agreed to be on Stupid Red Plans detail. He hears one of 'em say something, and he'll shove them in a closet."

Kat cracked up. "It seems like you've thought of everything."

"Yes, except for the actual _wedding_."

Kat tilted her head. "Why isn't Aisha helping?"

Trini was disgruntled. "Apparently, she and Rocky disappeared for a vacation in Africa. Very convenient, wouldn't you say?"

Kat tried, bless her heart, to keep the grin off her face. Aisha had been a step ahead of Trini; very rare in this day and age. "Darling, you are doing a great job. It's not your fault you're dealing with both Kim and Tommy in the same wedding."

Trini twitched. "This is Kim Hart and Tommy Oliver getting married. Either the world will end or we will be invaded or turned into children. Something horrible is going to happen. It's _them_."

Kat nodded affably. "I know. They probably know too, as much as Tommy won't ever admit it. That's why we have former Rangers standing by." She stood, walking around the counter to dish them up some dinner. "We'll make do, Tri. We always do."

Trini followed her love, wrapping her arms around her. "What would I do without you?"

"Go on a crazy violent and deadly rampage." The two shared a short kiss. "Now, if you think you can stomach more food, let's eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the show, don't own the characters, and only have a tenuous grip on the barely-there plot :D


End file.
